


【哨向】His Beast 20

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 23





	【哨向】His Beast 20

破天荒地，特拉维斯竟然对张艺兴的提议欣然同意，当即便放两人回了原先的房间，张艺兴自从醒来过后精神就一直处于紧绷的状态下，直到护送他们的士兵们将房门关死，脚步声渐远，他这才突感精疲力竭，双腿发软，所幸吴世勋及时接住了他。

“怎么会变成这样呢..”

事态的发展就像是脱了轨的火车，往不知深浅的悬崖狂奔而去，前一秒吴世勋还是万人朝拜，令人闻风丧胆的顶尖黑暗哨兵，而下一秒却不得不靠着答应一项极度危险且极不平等的实验协议来以此短暂的逃脱被审判仲裁的厄运，或许吴世勋本人对命运的走向并没有太多的考虑和想法，但是就张艺兴自身而言，他简直快要被这个国家乌烟瘴气的塔所体系给气死——塔所是共和国的守护，而从现状看来，特拉维斯与巴尔托什那两只老毒蛇才是手握专权、高高在上的独裁者。

吴世勋抱着浑身绵软的张艺兴，心里自然也不好受，尤其是当张艺兴紧皱着眉头为两人思索着出路，而自己却帮不上任何忙的时候，他就格外的委屈和愧疚，他说过他至死都会保护张艺兴，而事实证明，他做的并不好——发狂不说，还弄得个两人身陷囹圄的下场。

“抱歉…”

骄傲的加冕之王，头一次说出了这样的话，对着他的向导，对着他高高在上、神圣的爱人。

“你干嘛道歉？”

张艺兴从吴世勋怀里抬起头，满是不解地看着他，的的确确，他觉得这个塔所亏欠他的太多了，可是哪怕有一万句道歉，其中的任何一声都不该属于吴世勋。

小野兽一副郁郁寡欢快哭了的样子，头埋进张艺兴颈窝里，嗅着久违的香味。

“你别丢下我”

虽然张艺兴不说，可是他隐约能知道对方在做什么打算——毕竟依照张艺兴的性格，被当成实验品，坐以待毙是完全不可能的，所以张艺兴一定另有打算，不论出路如何，他都是张艺兴的哨兵，他们是绑定在一起的，这一点无可厚非。

“你——”

张艺兴被这句话气的想翻白眼，捧着吴世勋的脸仔仔细细地看他，末了无奈的叹了一口气。

“你是不是被他们关了一阵子，被关的更傻了——又开始说这种蠢话”

不管这位盟国来的上尉在外面是如何强势如何喜欢耍赖，他永远会把自己温柔的一面留给自己的哨兵，从头次见面的晚上给对方变小花花开始就一直如此，张艺兴捧着小野兽委屈巴巴的小脸儿，先是闭上眼睛吻了吻他脸颊上浅浅的疤痕，然后再覆上吴世勋的嘴唇，献上一个缱绻缠绵的吻。

一双骨节分明的大手带着些莽撞，剥开张艺兴单薄的外衣，握住柔软似小丘的胸脯揉捏，吴世勋像是嗷嗷待哺的小黑豹，低头猴急地含住已经挺立的乳尖，湿润的舌头堵住上面的小孔，让张艺兴脊髓里都觉得痒酥酥的。

多日不见的想念使两人暂时忘却了现在的处境依旧岌岌可危，他们疯狂地交换着气息，激烈地进入彼此的身体——甚至都还没有走到床边，张艺兴便已经被扒得精光，树袋熊似的挂在吴世勋身上，后者下身肿胀的性器，在没有过多前戏的情况下，就直接挤进了张艺兴的身体。

数次的交合已经让张艺兴产生了自然的生理反应，即使不需要太多挑逗，自己也能湿润无比，他一边小声呻吟着，一边尽力放松接受着吴世勋的侵占，后者搂着他的臀瓣操弄了几下，嫌不够深入似的，抱着他在房间里行走，每走一步就朝里用力一捅，张艺兴被顶得惊叫连连，指甲陷入吴世勋的后背，在肌肉上留下月牙。

“操——你就不能轻点儿”

张艺兴倒吸一口冷气，看来太纵容吴世勋也不是件好事情，这只木讷的小野兽，好像最近学会了蹬鼻子上脸，变本加厉地操他，大开大合的姿势让他做起来都脸红心跳。

这样的命令只会激起吴世勋更强的征服欲，“咚”的一声，张艺兴被抵在门上，后背贴着暖暖的红木，被吴世勋自下而上地操弄——更快，更猛烈。

他想大声浪叫的，可是猛地想起这是住所的大门，门后应是有士兵站岗的，一想到有人可能会听到一墙之隔的糜糜之音，张艺兴就全身发抖，眼泪都快出来了，小声敦促吴世勋轻一点儿。

然而多日没有享受鱼水之欢的哨兵对此充耳不闻，从锁骨亲吻到胸脯，搂着张艺兴白嫩的双腿，挤在他的腿间肆虐，抽动着精壮的腰身，仿佛不知疲倦——他好像只会用肢体语言来表达他对张艺兴的思念，在张艺兴绵软沙哑的呻吟中，高潮铺天盖地地袭来，性器照样成结将人死死卡住，与此同时吴世勋还干了另一件更加宣示主权的事情——在滚烫的体液一波接一波灌进张艺兴体内的时候，他用力咬住对方的脖子，力气大的几乎要见血，用力呼吸着张艺兴的味道。

“呜…”

张艺兴难耐地呜咽了一声，哨兵在他脖子上做标记的同时，有一种奇怪的电流过变了他的全身——猛烈，但并不让他觉得讨厌，他猜测这是与吴世勋终于下狠心咬破了自己脖子上的腺体有关。

“你还真指望我给你生孩子啊”

张艺兴觉得自己肚子鼓鼓的，脖子也隐隐作痛，吴世勋接二连三的标记，让他很难不联想到对方的动机，半开玩笑半认真地嘟囔了一句，小野兽竟然还当真了起来，盯着他的小腹看了又看，惹得张艺兴怪不好意思的，从地上将衣服给捡起来重新穿上。

吴世勋的手臂上还留着一些针孔，细小的眼儿周围泛着淡淡的淤青，这让张艺兴心疼极了，心中更加坚定了要搜集证据带吴世勋离开这里的想法，说起来，他不是一个爱纵情声色的人，也不知道为什么，和吴世勋在一起的时候总是难以控制住自己的欲望，他也知道两人现在的身体状况是该好好休息的，可是事情的发展总是要往奇怪的方向歪去。

小野兽晃了晃张艺兴的手，投来询问的眼神，无声地问他在想什么。

“我在想——”

张艺兴若有所思，一屁股坐在沙发上，白嫩的大腿晃着吴世勋的眼睛，两人处在激情后的缱绻中，于是吴世勋也走过去，将自己的头放在张艺兴的大腿上，让他像是抚慰宠物似的摸摸自己。

“我在想——到底该从哪里开始入手，调查我们是不是一早就被基地给暗算了”

吴世勋枕着张艺兴的大腿，沉吟了一声，算是附和他。

“我总觉得就是那次爆炸——那个科学家说的什么，没有退路了——到现在我都没想清楚他说的退路是什么”

张艺兴嘟嘟囔囔地分析着，手指在吴世勋的发茬间穿梭，爱抚的感觉让吴世勋昏昏欲睡。

“地图不一样”

“嗯？”

张艺兴低头，正好对上吴世勋亮晶晶的双眼。

“我们出发之前，特拉维斯给了我一张塔所的平面图，我只是看了两眼，因为我更相信我的感官”

张艺兴点点头，这一点他同意，相比起绘制的地图，吴世勋的感官要来的更灵敏一些，所以有很多时候基地给的地图指引，吴世勋只会大致地浏览一遍，不会当作详细参考。

“但是我可以肯定，逃生出口和营救地点，它们画反了”

“什么？”

张艺兴眨了眨眼睛，努力理解着吴世勋所说的话，脊背凉飕飕的，感觉终于有什么东西快要露出水面。

TBC.


End file.
